Moves
This page will cover the various moves you can utilize to defeat the guards and the God King. Basic Moves There are various moves you can use in the battles. Attack - Swiping the screen allows you to attack your opponent. Multiple attacks allow you to occasionally land a Huge Hit, which deals double damage. A Mega Hit deals a large amount of damage. This is controlled by combos (eg. lrl), and the name change with your weapon. Block - Holding down the shield icon at the bottom allows you to block any attacks. Each successful block depletes the number on the icon. Powerful attacks (such as those from the God King) can reduce the number significantly and break your shield in less than 5 blows. Most guards deplete the shield by 1 per successful block. It should be noted that using Block while not attacked will not use up a Block point. Thus, whenever you're not confident of dodging or parrying an attack, use the Block move as a panic button. Some attacks, such as the Executioner's jump, which creates a mini earthquake, cannot be blocked. Parry - Parrying, although much harder to master than blocking, gives a larger window for attacking. To parry, swipe in the opposite direction of the attack at the correct time. A successful parry works like blocking, except you can do it infinitely. Dodge - To dodge, press one of the two arrow buttons at the bottom corners. It matters which side you dodge, as a failed dodge will have your hero take heavy damage. As a general rule of thumb, dodge in the direction opposite of the opponent's attack. Although dodging is easy to use, it gives the smallest time window for a counterattack. Breaks A successful block, parry or dodge gives you varying time windows to counterattack. A Block Break is achieved when you block consecutive blows successfully. Occasionally, blocking a single powerful attack (where the opponent charges up the swing) allows you to achieve Block Break as well. It should be noted that a broken shield still allows you to Block Break, but at a lower chance. A failed block, also called a Broken Block, causes you to take (lesser) damage. A Parry Break stuns the opponent and gives you the most amount of time to attack. Sometimes, a parry leads you to a scene where you lock swords with your opponent. Quickly and rapidly tap the screen, or you will suffer damage. A Dodge Break is usually achieved by dodging two or more consecutive attacks. Advanced Moves Super - This move can be used when the Sword icon on the top right is charged up. Super will blast your opponent and stun him for some time. You can attack him multiple times. The Mega Hit is easily attainable while the opponent is stunned by Super. After bringing down your opponent's health a bit, a scene will be played where your opponent retreats a little. You should only use Super just after the scene, giving you the most time to attack multiple times before the scene changes again. Magic - There are 2 kinds of Magic, offensive and defensive. Offensive Magic include Fire, Ice and Shock. You can use these to deal heavy damage to the opponent. Since you have to perform the move (by inscribing the respective symbols on the screen), make sure to use any Break beforehand. Defensive Magic - Heal, as the name implies, restores your hero's health in battle. The amount of HP healed depends on your Magic Power as well as the level of the Heal on your equipped Ring. Other Moves Scratch - Attacking the opponent while he is swinging his weapon will cause you to scratch him instead. Scratching deals minor damage (usually less than 10). You can use this to deal some extra damage, but be careful not to cause a Parry Fail instead, where you will take heavy damage. Stab - When you successfully dodge a charged up attack, a blue circle (the usual one you see for picking options) will sometimes appear on the opponent. Tapping this circle before your opponent recovers allows you to stab him, giving you a large time frame to attack. Finishing Combo - After reducing your opponent's health to zero, rapidly swipe your opponent as many times as possible while the Finishing Bonus message is flashing to obtain extra Experience Points. Category:General